The Death Stone
by HelliousAngel
Summary: He stood before a grave once again. Death Fic. Oneshot. Enter at your own risk.


**Title: The Death Stone**

**Author: Devil**

**Anime: Gravitation**

**Characters: Have your guess**

**Notes: One-shot. Character Death. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Word Count: 1000 words excalty**

Minute sized rain droplets fell from the thundering and depressed clouds above as they landed with a tap against the black coat. The sudden arrival of the tiny drop sent shivers tremor though his body. He was like piece of glass, with a slight shove he could shatter into piece. A wrong move could put an end to him as he slide of the edge of life.

His heart carried the burden of guilt and sorrow. It felt like a heavy sack, filled with bricks of depression and blame, weighing down on him.

His amber eyes looked hallow, without a hint of emotion in them, almost naked. The only thing that dressed the unblinking eye was film of tears that gathered in his slightly redden eyes.

Until his eyes weren't able to contain the weight of the tears, a scalding drop rolled down his cheek in contrast to the cruel freezing rain the pelted down upon him and had grown heavier along with the river of tears leaking out of his half closed eyes.

By this time, his clothes clung onto his like second skin and his eye-catching golden hair matted down against his eyes. He let out a long awaited and almost a miserable sigh and drew out his lighter and his last cigarette.

His brought the cigarette to his lips and let it hang lose from his lips and brought the burning flame near the end. He allowed the fire to sway against the unlit end until it began to smoke, but the picture that was pasted on the top of his lighter claimed his attention. Oblivious to the damp man, the fire burned out due to the rain and his cigarette left dangling from his lips at the brink of falling as he continued to gaze at the picture.

"_Yuki! Say cheese!" laughter boomed in his voice._

His fist clenched around the lighter tightly as he felt his own heart clench in sorrow, life seeping out. He felt his soul sucked out, his happiness drowned and his love dead.

"_Yuki!"_

-- Flashback --

_Heavens were crying once again. The fierce and furious water droplets bombed the windscreen as the wipers flipped back and forth in a deadly battle against the rain. Neither teams giving up._

_The man occupying the driver's seat sighed. He looked out of the side window that was layered with dashes of water drops, glancing at the distorted street lights. It was late, quite late. _

_He allowed his hand to drop to his thigh and travel upwards until it was covering his pocket. He felt around for the little box that contained a surprise and the answer to his future. _

_His feelings were like a piece of music. Worry was the melody, excitement was the tune, happiness was the pitch while nervousness was the rhythm._

_He tried to hope for the best but little tingle of worry remained conscious at the back of his head, almost nagging at him. _

_He shut his eyes for a brief moment, waiting for the battle in his head to clear off. Re-opening his eyes, he put a firm foot on the accelerator and with a slight push, he zoomed down the corner..._

_He tried to picture what the night would be like. As usual, Shuichi would capture him into a hug the moment he would take a step into their apartment. Followed by huffs and gruffs made by himself, pushing the boy away, silently dejecting him and then locking himself up in his study. _

_But tonight was going to be different..._

_Different...he did not know how different his night was and how different his nights would be._

_His mind played films of his bits and pieces of life together with Shuichi, every moment spent with the boy was a memorial, whenever he displayed waterworks, whenever he gave a million watt smile or whenever pouted in anger. _

_He continued gazing, allowing himself to submerge himself into his daydream. _

_When suddenly a pink running creature flashed pass, his amber eyes widen as his pupils shrank. He maneuvered his foot quickly towards the brake but it was too late. A muffled thud sounded and his car screeched to halt._

_His windscreen was splashed with crimson painted, as he hurriedly kicked the door open, butterflies swarming his stomach and palm sweating as he wobbled to the front of his car. A crowd had appeared and gathered around the bonnet of his car. _

_His sliced his way through the crowd, hoping that his worst nightmares do not come alive. _

_He witnessed a lifeless body lying in its own pool of blood, layered with cuts and bruises as he lay there completely still. The rain droplets bounced off his body, mixing into the red liquid that ran to his feet. _

_He took unstable steps towards the bloodied mess, holding back a lump that formed in his throat. Finally, he crouched down beside the young man as the crowd observed his every move. _

_It was the same pink hair, bubble gum scented, the same hair that he used to kiss, the same hair he used to rake his nimble fingers through. Rain mixed with the soul tear that trickled down his cheek, he could hear the water pelting against his body and his ... lover's body. The sirens seemed to get nearer and nearer, while a final sob, he broke down. _

_--end of flashback---_

He brought the metallic machine to his temple and it gave a light click, as a smirk played onto his lips.

Rain continued to pour onto the city which thundered with liveliness. Conversations floated in the air, honks disturbed the silence but all when silent when a gun shot sounded though the air. The burden was now removed, as his soul flew free.

A stone that was now covered with red paint that read "I hope to heaven his soul is gone, Shindou Shuichi"

The air was left still after a whisper vibrated through the air.

"I am coming, Shuichi"


End file.
